Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a frame, in particular, to a scent frame and a disposable scent paper box having a scent layer therein for spreading fragrance.
Related Art
Frames are widely used in our daily life, and pictures or photos may be received in the frames for ornamental purposes. The frames are usually placed indoors, e.g., on a desk, on a nightstand, or the frames may be hung on the wall. Nevertheless, conventional frames provide ornamental purposes in solely visual aspects.
A conventional frame with fragrance is developed in which a fragrance sheet is externally attached to the support of the frame. The fragrance sheet spreads fragrance. Therefore, when a user watches the picture or the photo in the frame, he or she can also smell the fragrance spread from the fragrance sheet. However, since the fragrance sheet is externally attached to the frame, the beauty of the frame may be reduced. Moreover, the fragrance sheet can provide fragrance in a limited time duration. After the fragrance sheet fails to provide fragrance, the user has to buy a new fragrance sheet or, in some cases, a new frame, both of which cost money.